RWBY: Vale of Decay
by DarkDevilKnight
Summary: AU/Crossover: Ruby and Yang were only spending their last week of summer by camping, only to be ruined when the dead started walking. Now in a world that the society they live in no longer exist, there's only one thing both sisters must do to stay alive: Survive.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes**

 **Hey folks, DDK here and I had this idea of what if the RWBY characters were in my favorite zombie survival world game: State of Decay. There could be some charter deaths later so you've been warned!**

 **DDK does not own RWBY or State of Decay**

 **Chapter One**

 _Ruby's Diary Log:_

 _It's been a great last week of July. Yang had suggested that we spent our last summer days on a camping trip at Lake Beacon, just the two of us sisters spending time, away from home and the city of Vale, no cellphones to getting calls from Dad for being worried about us or any of Yang's ex-boyfriends, not a worry in the world. Life was good._

 _On the first day since arrival was beautiful, the people there were nice although I was abit acting shyly at first but my sister manage to handle all the paper work, along with a little flirt with the clerk guy, and we were set. Yang even got us a spot near the lake being slightly far away from the other campers as we would mostly be using a tent to sleep in instead of the rental cabins._

 _The second day we got up early before dawn to rented a fishing boat an poles to catch us some fish, although this gave Yang the chance to sneak in some whiskey taken from our Uncle Qrows stash he saved. I was a little unsettled being still underage at seventeen, but when your twenty-one big sister offers you a drink and promise that it be our little secrete what harm could it done?_

 _Third day, never EVER share a drink with Yang. We seriously almost got caught by the park ranger yesterday afternoon and I was a little loopy, weird word I know but better way than saying 'dead drunk' right infont of the man. Thankfully he didn't request I do any test when Yang came up with some excuse that I didn't remember what it was, nor would I even care being as I'm off the hook. Seriously though no more drinking with Yang._

 _Fourth day, it's nice and peaceful out here in the wilderness. Or it would of been if Yang hadn't nearly killed us at going top speed on a rental dirt bike! Do people actually rent these things just so they can drive through the woods?! And what was I thinking of riding back passanger seat clinging onto my sister for dear life, it was bad enough that I rode on her motorcycle in the city but then again the streets didn't had tree branches that could knock you off. At least one of us was enjoying this, I could hear Yang cheerful laugh in joy when ever we were in the air by jump off a big ledge on the bike and I screaming in fright._

 _On the fifth day Yang came to apologies to me and I ,still upset with her, would only ignore her. it wasn't until she was actually shedding tears when continue with her pleads that I soon given in and forgave her. After all we been through since mom's death we've always come out on top, best of friends in the whole wide world, besides our dad and uncle theres no one I rather spend this bonding time with none other than my big sister that I love dearly. Even through all her bad puns._

 _Sixth day, Yang had told me she heard strange noise last night. Something that sounded like fireworks going off or something? Well 4th of July had already passed, it was maybe some people that didn't get the chance to pop some. Still we didn't paid much mind to it, we still had one day to use the rental boat to fish and we plan on catching some big ones to take home with. Dad would be so jealous if we catch one that was bigger than his Bass trophy, plus I can'twait to get to see Zwei again. Maybe I should've brought him along with us._

 _Seventh day, our last day together. Funny it felt that it had only began today but would soon end tomorrow, meaning back to the reality world where I would soon start Senior Year and Yang would soon go off to College that I won't be seeing her till Thanksgiving. Still this was the best time in my life and I hope would have another like this in the future, nothing could ever ruin this moment for us both._

"RUBY! Holy shit I need HELP!"

Ruby heard the sound of her sisters voice cry out from outside their tent, the seventeen year old short red haired girl was currently packing up her things and writing in her diary book when the sounds of moaning and Yang's screaming voice being made brought alertness to the young girls mind. Wearing only her blue jeans, black sneaker shoes, and a red hooide over her white t-shirt Ruby would get out oftheir tent and saw that Yang was being attacked by a stranger, male from the looks of his appearence covered in blood and had chuncks of flesh missing from most of his body parts. Yang was holding him at bay by the shoulders and the guy moving his head with his mouth wide open showing his blood covered teeth that he intended to bite her, seeing her sister in distress Ruby looked around till she found a long wooden branch on the ground that she quickly grab and ran towards Yang.

"Yang, hang on! I'm comming!" Ruby shouted to her golden blonde sister, with the branch held up like a bat, and hit the strange man off from her sister by hitting the head. She saw the man go down by laying there and saw that the side of his skull had gone in from the impact she hit and cover in blood, _" Oh my god! Did I just kill him?!"_ Ruby's mind scream with a panic look on her face. Remembering why she was outside Ruby would turn to her sister, who was panting hard to catch her breath, " Yang, are you alright?" she asked her sister in concern.

"That pycho just tried to bite me, like he had some cannibal fetish or something. But yeah I'm good, thanks." Yang answered once her heart had calm down, the long haird blonde woman was currently wearing a brown vest over her yellow low cut shirt, black jean pants, and brown hiking boots. Looking down at her attacker Yang's facial expression turn to grim, "Oh god..." she said in a low tone while covering her mouth with her hand.

"I...I didn't mean too, I swear I was just trying to get him off of you!" Ruby said as she looked at the expression on Yang's face, her eyes started to tear up and was about to cry until Yang would walk over and pull her into a tight comfort hug.

" Hey. Shh shh it's ok, you were only acting out in defense to help me. Look we need to get to the Park Rangers station, we'll tell them what happen, then we'll go home and try to forget this ever happened alright?" Yang asked her baby sister, who was silently crying into her arms at the moment, but she felt Ruby's head move into a nod in understanding until Yang let go an step back to see that Ruby's cheeks were stain with dry tears now and her eyes abit red and puffy, " Let's grab our backpacks and head up, alright?" she asked and once more Ruby would only nodded an doesn't say a word as the sisters would make their way back to their tent.

Unknowest to the two sisters that danger was waiting for them within the woods filled with low moaning sounds.

 **Chapter End**

 **Authors Notes**

 **That my friends was just a taste of what is to come, I'm thinking I might add in more of Ruby's Diary logs again sometime in the story, if I feel it is needed maybe. But this might take some while of writing chapters of this story.**

 **Later all, DDK out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note.**

 **Hello everyone, I apologies for having to no update this story for almost a year since it was published. Hopefully I will get back to updating it more like this later on after this chapter!**

 **DDK does not own RWBY or State of Decay**

 **Chapter Two**

Slinging the backpack straps over both shoulders Ruby was all set, same goes with Yang, and soon both sisters would exit out from their shared tent. Yang had curse herself for not bringing their cellphones with them, if she had the blonde woman would of called their father or Uncle Qrow to get in touch and tell them about what happened with the stranger that attacked her, even if Ruby came in her defense the older sibling was sure that her younger sister would possibly go to prison for killing that man with no witness around beside herself. So the idea was, if it comes to happen, for Yang would take the blame of 'killing in self-defense' option, sure it might result in ruining her life of getting into college but if it meant of keeping Ruby safe then the blonde will have to take it. Looking up into the sky, the sisters could see that the sun was slowly setting down and soon nightfall would come.

"Come on Ruby, the sooner we get to the station the better. You got the flashlights?" Yang asked, her sister could only nod her head and would take out the two flashlights she brought with her that soon give the older sibling one.

"I still feel shaken up over what happened." the redhead told her sister, taking a quick glance over at the dead man on the ground. She had to resist from throwing up from staring at his bloody head from where she hit him, while Yang herself would put a comfort hand onto Ruby's shoulder and gently guided the young girl away from it and towards the woods as they started leaving their camp site.

"It'll be alright baby sis, I'll make sure of it." the blonde woman told her, though on the inside she too was still shaken up at the memory flashed over her mind. To her, the man that attacked Yang didn't seem right with all that blood on his face as well as missing chunks of meat on the body that look like bite marks, what's even more frigthening was the look in his eyes...they look so lifeless to the blonde woman. Needless to say both sisters continue on their way through the woods and into the direction of their destination, but they couldn't help but feel something was wrong.

To them, it was a little too quite without any sounds of wild life such as birds or insects making noise. All they were getting was the faint, eery, silence, and both sisters didn't like every second of it. Ruby taking a look around their surroundings, she notice that tents belong to other campers were still remain set up however there was no one near by. Which was strange to the young girl as the redhead remember seeing friendly people that greeted her and Yang on the first day since arriving, yet now they all seem...empty.

 _"Weird. Where did all the campers go? We've should've ran into people by now, especially if they heard Yang's yelling for help if near by."_ Ruby thought, stopping once for a quick observing look at the tent set then quickly went to join up with her older sister who just stopped all a sudden, until Yang had quickly turned and covered the redhead's mouth with her hand that Ruby made a muffle sound of surprise at the action then was pulled down behind some random bushes. Pushing the hand away Ruby would glare at her older sister, " Yang, what-" she was cut off once again by Yang's hand over her mouth then saw the blonde used her free hand to place a finger over her lips, a gesture sign of saying to be quite then nodding her head in the direction they were going.

Looking in the direction around the bushes Ruby's eyes went wide in horror, while the Ranger's station could be seen just up ahead infront of the road that campers come in their vehicles but what caught Ruby's attention the most was the bodies on the road. Bloody torn up bodies of the campers that the young redhead reconised around the time she seen around camp, what's even worst was that there were a few campers that knelt down next to the corpse on the ground however instead of looking mourning Ruby saw that they were...eating them with organs cover in blood.

"What the actual fuck?" Yang said beside her, her tone in a low whispering tone enough for Ruby to hear and remaining quite at the same time, " Is everyone taking up to canniballism or something?" she had asked, though from the looks of this the blonde had an idea of what this is about after watching many horror movies, yet she didn't want to beileve any of this was true.

" I don't know Yang, but I don't want to find out." Ruby told her older sister, glancing around their surroundings until she found a path around the 'beings' that were feasting, "Ok, if we can stay low, keep quite, and we should be able to get pass them by going around behind these bushes an tree's." the redhead suggested to which the blonde woman nod in agreement while remaining quite.

Both sisters stay low and quite as they moved behind the bushes, and try remaining at a distance from the group of flesh eaters, as they made progress in distanting themselves away from the group with just spotting the ranger station up ahead. Upon comming up to the road that leads to the station they seen some cars parked either in or outside the road that seemed abandoned and some have blood stains on the surface, passing the vehicles with caution Ruby took a peek inside of one of them and the redhead instantly regreted it as the back seat of the car had a corpse of a woman with a opened up stomach with bloody organs hanging out. Yang lightly touch her younger sisters shoulder in order to get her moving away from the vehicle, which she too look back and nearly vomit herself at the site, until they cross through the parking lot and up towards the ranger station where they found the door to being wide open an some of the glass windows being broken, which Yang thought she saw something move away from them but saw nothing as she saw Ruby going through the door first so the blonde quickly catch up to her sister.

Walking inside and closing the door behind them the sisters found that the place was a wreck, tables being moved and flip over to block a window, file cabnits piled infront to provide support, papers and empty shotgun shells onto the floor, and of course more blood along with the stench in the air that smelled like death. All of which Yang would pressed the back of her hand against her nose to do her best to block the smell but failed, Ruby didn't cause she knew that the scent would never leave after first smelling it.

"What happened here?" the young redhead asked towards her older sister, walking around the blood stains on the floor towards the front desk with piles of paper on top.

"No idea sis, I mean this is all crazy shit. Where the hell is everyone." Yang stated in confusion before kneeling down and picking up one of the empty shells in her fingers to examine them. From what she seen in plenty of horror movies and games the blonde refuse to believe the zombie apocalypse to happen, but judging from what she was seeing so far all evidence seems to be pointing in those direction. Down on the floor however Yang took notice of a walkie-talkie that was peeking out from under a pile of papers with blood stains on them, when Yang went to reach for it when she suddenly heard Ruby gasp an cry out her name but it came too late as a black boot stomped onto the blondes hand and would've yelled out in pain however that was put on a halt when Yang looked up only for her vision to meet with the barrel hole of a gun. The young woman was frozen still for a moment till she took a small risk to move her lalic eyes to meet with amber color ones.

From where Ruby was standing she saw her sister being held at gunpoint by a black hair woman that seem to be around Yang's age, wearing all black clothing of everything such as jeans, boots, and a leather zip up jacket. Slowly the woman remove her booted foot from Yang's hand, who nursed it from feeling a throbing pain, and backed away with her gun still aiming at the blondes head as her amber eyes shift back an forth between the sisters.

"I'm only gonna ask this once...were either of you by chance been bitten from the past hour or less?" she asked them as Yang slowly got up to her feet while holding her hand.

"No!...Atleast not that I know of, we've been avoiding everyone before getting here." Ruby said, more scared than usual being as a stranger nearly blown her older sisters brains out and chances of being next.

"It's true, one crazy guy tried to bite me earlier at the lake we were staying at. Luckily he didn't take a chunk of meat right off of me." Yang mentioned as she made sure she was only standing infront of her younger sister in a protective manner infront of the woman. It only took a moment before the black hair woman would slowly lower her pistol down to aim away, much to the sisters relief when showing signs of not being hostle.

"Alright, I'm sorry bout this. Things haven't been going well lately." she told them which caused Yang to snot abit at that.

"Tell me about it, just what the hell is going on anyways? All we know is that a bunch of people had suddenly turn to canniballism just as we were about to head home." the blonde woman said, much to the confusion of the other woman who gave them a puzzled look.

"You actually haven't heard?" she asked as Ruby would answered.

"You can say we've been out of a loop abit, also we don't have our cellphones to call home. Uh..I'm Ruby by the way." the young redhead introduced herself after explaining.

"And I'm her older sister, Yang. We were camping for a last week of summer." Yang would add her own introduction.

"Blake...well from what I heard it started like maybe ten of twelve days ago." the woman ,now known as Blake, started explaining as she glance away from the sisters to look out of the window to keep an eye out before continuing," At first it was just weird stories on the News, random maulings and violent incidents at hospitals, just alot of strange stuff." Blake pause a moment as she saw some movement within the parking lot to which she duck down and motion her hand for the sisters to do the same.

Ruby hide slightly behind the desk while Yang herself would take position hiding underneath another window along with Blake right infront of her, deciding to take a quick peek at what the black hair girl saw the blonde woman could see a few of those...things she and Ruby saw earlier that were feasting on bloody corpses wandering as she heard Blake continue on but in a low tone voice enough to be heard.

"At first they tried to keep it down and quite to prevent people from panicing, but that didn't last long. People who died don't stay dead for long, they come back..." Ruby however cut Blake off to finished her sentence.

"As zombies!" the young woman said in a quite tone but the shock was there in horror of the realisation.

"Exactlly." Blake added as Yang frown at this.

 _"Fuck! Just what I was afraid of."_ the blonde thought as she watch one of them entering the open car door where the body of the dead woman was to feast upon her organs, "So what's the goverments response to all of this? Shouldn't they send in the army or something?" Yang questioned the black haired woman, who only respond with a frown on her lips.

"Not likely, it's mostly in chaos with all of this happening. At first they send out an emergency broadcast telling us to stay in our homes, lock our doors an windows, and waited in the all clear...and no one has ever heard from them since the power died in town." Blake explained as she saw a couple of the undead would start wandering in their direction, "Look I know you may have a lot of questions, but we can't stay here for too long." she told the sisters.

"Yeah, I've pretty much had enough of Lake Beacon as it is. If we can get to our Uncle's vehicle then we could get out..assuming the roads aren't too block that is." Yang suggested as she still had the keys to a old pick up truck Qrow had let the girls borrow for their camping trip. She also picked up the walkie-talkie she was about to grab before Blake confronted them and place it into her backpack, can never know when somethings can be turn out useful during an zombie apocalypse.

"But what about the campers here?" Ruby asked in a concern tone, thinking that there could be others that might still be alive but from what she saw earlier that was in doubt if anyone survive at all.

"I think that is most of them out there now...as well as the park rangers." Blake said as she saw two more in a far distance that were dressed in the ranger uniforms and few more comming into view, "Right exiting out front door is too dangerous now, we'll have to take the backdoor." Blake said as she went towards the back exit door, opening and stepping out with caution till she signal the girls that it was clear for now.

"Come on Rubes." Yang said to ehr younger sister, however the redhead wasn't moving out from behind the desk so the older blonde made her way over and put a comfort hand on her shoulder, "Hey, I know this all sounds scary and even I wish this is all just a bad dream...but we got to move on. The least we can do when we get out is head home to check if Dad, Uncle Qrow, or Zwei made it alright." Yang reassured her as Ruby could only nod in agreement till a thought occured.

"Wait, Yang what about your mom?" the young womans question had made Yang grimace a little then sighed. Raven Branwen, Yang's mother, was living in a old farm house that was just outside of the small town called Patch, which is the only entrance and exit out when heading to Lake Beacon, and lets just say that mother and daughter are not on good terms at the moment. Yet her own baby sister was suggesting is that they can check on her first since they would be heading that way.

"Ruby, you know I don't call Raven..'that'..but I suppose we can check to see if she's alright." Yang told her, however the sounds of breaking glass caught the girls by surprise when they saw one of the zombie campers had broken the window and was currently crawling through it with others either right behind or some trying to break in through the other window or front door.

"Hey come on alrighty you two!" Blake came back through the open backdoor when she realised the sisters weren't following her.

Seeing as they didn't have alot of time to continue chatting Yang and Ruby both sprinted out the backway of the rangers station in order to escape their undead pursuers and entter to a new world that they would need to survive in.

 **Chapter end**

 **Authors notes**

 **And there you have it, you may have notice that I made some abit changes and I'm pretty sure your wondering about other things involve in this story as well but everything would be (mostly) explain more in the next chapter. Right now I'm gonna see if I can update on more of my other stories that I'm currently writing.**

 **And to those that don't like this story, or that none of this makes any sense to you, then hit the Back button and don't read any further. No one is stopping ya from what to read and don't read.**

 **An to those that do like thank you very much for reading!**

 **DDK out.**


End file.
